In Love With a Boyband Member
by horrorfanfics13
Summary: Louis and Harry are my best friends. I love them both, but in different ways. Harry is my best friend and the guy I can trust with anything but I'm in love with Louis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

My name is Emily. Some call me Em. My nickname is Mocha because I'm constantly drinking Mocha. My best friends, Louis and Harry, are the only ones who call me Mocha. They came up with it. Louis and Harry were in a boyband called One Direction. Harry was like that best friend who you could always talk to and he was always so sweet to me. He went shopping with me and never complained when I talked about things that would have pissed other people off. Louis was the best friend who was spontaneous and we always talked each other into crazy ideas. He did complain when I talked about guys because he told me they didn't deserve me. I've been in love with Louis since we met 4 years ago. When Louis hugged me it felt different then when other people hugged me. I felt safe, everything felt right. I was friends with all of One Direction, but I was always closer to those two.

Now it was Christmas of 2012 and everything was going bad. All of the boys were home and I was staying at their house. Louis was with Eleanor, a girl who was beautiful and had a nice personality to your face but I'd heard she was what I considered a fake friend. Louis never fully seemed happy with her. I couldn't tell if it was me hoping he wasn't or he truly wasn't. Harry was dating Taylor Swift and becoming annoyed by her constant texting. Niall was sitting by me eating popcorn. Liam was watching a football game with his girlfriend Danielle and their dog Loki. Zayn was sitting with his girlfriend, Perrie. Niall and I were the only single ones in the room. It was breaking my heart to see Louis with her, but every time I looked over he was either looking at me or at the ground. I got up and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. Louis got up and followed. I opened the fridge and both our hands reached in to grab a drink, touching for a second. Instead of pulling away we just looked at each other. It was magical and I felt like he was going to kiss me when Eleanor came running in.

"I'm gonna go hang out with some friends at the Starbucks around the corner. Bye Louis." she reached up and kissed him. I could tell she was purposely making it long and Louis pulled back after a while. I grabbed two sodas and went back to the couch by Niall. I handed one to him.  
"Gettin lucky in the kitchen eh?" Niall asked Louis, laughing.  
"Uh... No. I don't know. I guess." Louis said.

I got up and asked Harry to walk with me. We went downstairs and his face was already turning red from the cold air. I felt bad but I couldn't stay in there with Louis.  
"Um... Where are we going?" Harry asked, quietly.  
"Let's go to this coffee shop."  
"Alright, Mocha." he laughed. He took my hand and we walked over there. I never found it odd when he grabbed my hand, we were best friends and I was always wondered if he was gay though I'd never asked. We got into the coffee shop and Harry shook the snow out of his hair. He told me to find a spot and went up to grab a mocha and a vanilla latte. When he came to the table, he sat across from me and held my hand again.  
"Who hurt you?" he said.  
"What?"  
"I can see it, your eyes, they look sad. Who hurt you?" he seemed genuinely concerned.  
"Just some guy."  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"Sure."  
"I don't like Taylor."  
"You don't say?" I said sarcastically. We both laughed.  
"I like someone else." he said.  
"Can I tell you something?" I said.  
"Sure..."  
"I've always wondered about your sexual orientation."  
"Oh... I'm bisexual." he said quietly again.  
"Alright. I'm straight." I said.  
Harry moved his chair so it was next to me now. He reached his arms out and held me. He lifted my head up and kissed me. I pulled back. He was beautiful, but I didn't think of him that way. It was too late though. Louis was standing in the doorway. He saw everything. He looked heartbroken. He ran out of the coffee shop and back to his house. I got up to run after him and spilled mocha all down my shirt.  
"Em, I'm so sorry I did that. It was impulsive. Let's go back to the house. I can give you one of my shirts." Harry said.  
"Okay." I said. He took my hand and we walked out of the shop and back to the house.

When we got home everyone in the living room looked like they'd just experienced an earthquake. Louis wasn't in the living room.  
"He came in and ran to his room and slammed the door." Zayn said.  
I walked to Harry's room and Harry handed me a shirt. I took off my shirt and pants and just wore Harry's shirt, it was too big for me so it covered most of my thighs. I told Harry I'd be out in a while. I sat on his bed and wondered what to say to Louis. I started to cry. Someone knocked on the door.  
"One second!" I hollered.  
I put on some pants and wiped my eyes. I opened the door. It was Eleanor. The last person I wanted to see.  
"Hey!... Whoa. You and Harry? Hot." she said.  
"No. Not me and Harry."  
"Oh. Well Louis went to bed so he won't be downstairs so I guess that means you won't either."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I see how you look at Louis. He sees it too. He laughs with me about it. How desperate you are for a second of his attention. Do yourself a favor Emily, stick to Harry."  
I shut the door in her face. I went to Harry's bed and screamed into the pillow. I started crying again. Harry came in and ran to the bed. He held me and rubbed my back. Eleanor was right. I was desperate for his attention. I had to show him I wasn't. I reached up and kissed Harry. The kissing continued, Harry got the message and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It's been 2 years since that party. I still regretted sleeping with Harry. I still talked to both, but Louis and I hadn't been as close since Harry had told him and since he saw us kiss in the coffee shop. Harry and I didn't date. He had long been over Taylor, though Taylor was still stalking him until I made a little stop to her concert. I hadn't really heard about Eleanor and Louis. I never told Louis what she had told me that night. Zayn and Perrie were getting married, we were all happy for them. Liam and Danielle broke up, and now he was with a girl named Sophia who I don't know.

I live with a roommate I actually like in New York. She brings out my wild side. I'd began partying and meeting guys, nothing serious though. I had really started loving black clothes and red lipstick. I had cut my plain brown hair, not too much, just shoulder length. I dyed it a darker brown and curled it now. I wore more makeup. I wore heels everywhere. I wasn't the same girl on the outside, but on the inside I was still in love with Louis and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I woke up that morning to a text from Louis. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw his name. The message simply said; Call me. -Lou x. How was I supposed to respond to that? I couldn't just call him and make him think I was desperate all over again. I texted back; Busy. I'll call later. -Em x. Send. I threw my phone on the bed and felt pretty content when it buzzed. He was calling. I couldn't ignore it.  
"Hello?" I said as casual as I could.  
"Hey Mocha. How are you?" his voice was so smooth.  
"Fine. How's Eleanor?"  
"Uh... I thought Harry told you. We broke up."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"Eh, I didn't really care for her that much. We're having a little get together. Wanna come?"  
"Where is it?"  
"My place in London."  
"Oh, right... You guys have your own houses now. I can't."  
"Hmm... Well I think you should come downstairs before you say no."  
I looked out my window and saw his car. Then I saw him, smiling at me. I hung up the phone and ran downstairs. I opened the door and jumped into his arms. He held me tight and we stayed like that for a few minutes. He put me down and we walked upstairs.

We caught up on each others lives. We laughed and drank coffee and he looked at me like he'd never been happier. He asked about my new look and I asked about his. His excuse was management, I told him my excuse was I needed a change. Which wasn't a lie, I did need a change. I needed a change to forget him. It hadn't worked though. Finally he wanted to talk. Really talk. About Harry and what really happened.  
"Please, tell me the truth. Do you love him?" he said.  
"As a friend, I couldn't love Harry more. As anything more, no."  
"So what happened? Why did I see him kiss you? Why did I wake up that day to you in his bed in his clothes?"  
"I love you." I said  
"I love you too. That doesn't answer my question."  
"No, Louis. I mean I love you as something more than a friend. That night I was upset that you were with Eleanor so I had to get out of the house. I took Harry with me because he always listens to my problems. We got to the coffee shop and we were just talking and then he kissed me. I pulled away and then spilled coffee on myself trying to run after you. I got back to the house and looked for you but you had went to sleep. I changed into a shirt of Harry's and then I was sitting on the bed getting ready to go talk to you. That's when Eleanor knocked on the door. She told me you two laughed at how desperate I was for your attention and she made it so believable that I was crying so hard I felt like I'd die. Harry was there. I was lonely. It was a mistake what we did." I knew he'd be mad.  
"Eleanor said that to you?!" he was mad. Not at me though.  
"She just..."  
"No. No she had no excuse for that. That's a lie. I can't believe she did that."  
"That's what you're focused on?"  
"That night I took Eleanor into my room and told her I'd never love her because I was in love with someone else. She knew it was you right away. That's why she said that."  
"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" I asked.  
"Why didn't you?"  
"I was scared."  
"So was I."  
Louis Tomlinson was scared of me? He leaned in closer and looked into my eyes. I could tell he was about to kiss me now. He leaned in, our faces were so close I could feel his hair against my forehead. He was about to finally kiss me. Then his phone rang. We both sighed.  
"Oh, I gotta go. Concert rehearsal. He's your plane ticket and I'll text you the details to my house."  
"But I never said yes." I said.  
"Emily, just go. For me." he kissed my cheek and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I sat at the airport waiting to board my plane to London. I couldn't believe Louis had talked me into this. I was sitting by the windows watching planes. It made me realize something. Airports are beautiful. On those planes there could be the next president, the next psychopath that the world warns us about, an expecting mother, someone running from a love, someone running to a love. There was so much diversity and for one ride they all were together. I got out of my head, it was a sign my thoughts were getting too deep. I sat up and my stomach grumbled. I still had a few minutes to grab something to eat. I walked into the crowd and found some Asian food. I waited in line for 5 minutes and finally ordered the mushroom chicken. The guy handed me a take out box and I handed him a few dollars. I walked back to my seat and saw Louis. I sighed. I wasn't sure if I was happy or anxious. I felt a nervous feeling in my stomach. I went and sat by him. I opened the take out and ate it without talking. He started talking.  
"Mushroom chicken? I didn't know you like Asian food." he said.  
"I do."  
"That's usually what I get too from the young Korean lad that works there."  
"Wanna bite?"  
"Sure."  
He scooted closer, our arms touched. He looked in my eyes, then my lips, then my eyes again. I mirrored his actions. I wanted to reach up and kiss him but I knew the paparazzi would catch it and I didn't want to ruin his career. Instead he took a bite of the chicken. We finished it together and Louis took the box. He got up and threw it away. The flight attendant called for us to board the plane. I grabbed my bag and walked to the plane. I had a middle seat. I sat down and put the bag under my chair. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

Harry walked onto the plane and sat on the outside seat next to mine. He smiled at me. Then Louis got on the plane, and had the window seat next to me. This could not have been any more awkward. Louis and Harry half smiled at each other.  
"So how have you been?" Harry said to me.  
"Fine. How are you?"  
"Good. Did Lou tell you we just finished another tour? We sold out stadiums!"  
"That's awesome! Congrats."  
Louis just looked out the window. I touched his arm. He turned to me. He had a look in his eyes that I couldn't read. It wasn't mad or sad, it was similar to happy but more blank.  
"Are you guys dating anyone?"  
They both shook their heads.  
"I'm gonna use the loo before we take off." Harry said. He got up and left.

"Are you okay?" I asked Louis.  
"Honestly, I'm jealous. He kissed you before I did."  
"But you're the person I wanted to kiss."  
He grabbed my hand. He leaned in and kissed me. He was an amazing kisser. Way better than anyone I'd ever kissed, including Harry. He leaned back and smiled. I smiled too. He didn't let go of my hand. Instead I leaned onto his shoulder and stayed like that for a while. The flight attendant warned us the plan would be taking off. Harry finally got back and buckled up. I was finally going back to London.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I nearly jumped out of my seat when the pilot announced we'd be landing. Louis laughed. I'd been laying on his shoulder. I'd fallen asleep and drooled on his shoulder. I quickly got embarrassed and tried to wipe it off with my sleeve. He was still laughing.

"I'm so-sorry."  
"Em, it's fine. Really. It's cute." he said. He kissed my forehead.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. How'd you sleep?"  
"Good. Really good."

The plane landed and we got up. Harry turned his phone on and smiled at a text he'd recieved. I looked fast enough to see it said "Miss you, babe. x". He'd lied to me, he did have someone. It wasn't any of my business really. He'd seen me and Louis. I imagined it was hard for him. I reached under my seat and grabbed my bag. I turned on my phone. There was 2 messages. One from Louis warning me he was at the gate, another from my mom asking me to tell her when I landed. Then I checked Twitter. I was shocked. It was full of death threats and people telling me I was fat and ugly. I was a size 3 and I certainly wasn't ugly. I didn't get what they were all upset about. I was almost in tears. I checked the trends. The top trend in London was "Louis and Emily". I realized what was going on. His fans were irate. I told Louis what was going on. He told me to stay on the plane for a minute. Harry had already gotten off. Louis sent a text to his management that he needed security guards. When they told him they were waiting we finally got off.

As we got off the plane the bodyguards surrounded us. Girls no older than I was were hollering terrible things at me. There were the few I enjoyed who were telling Louis how much they loved him. I tried to focus on those. Still it hurt to know I was being hated for falling in love with someone. We walked with the bodyguards so close I could feel their body heat all the way to a black car. We got into the back and Louis shut the door. He held me for a few minutes before talking.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to drag you into this." he said.  
"It's fine. I knew people would get mad at me for loving you. It's worth it." I grabbed his hand. He smiled at me.  
"Back to my place, Steve." he said to the man driving the car.  
"You got it." the man replied.

We held hands all the way to his house. As we approached the driveway, there were all kinds of cars. I hadn't realized the party was already starting. Louis opened the door and grabbed my hand, helping me out. He kept a hold of my hand even as we walked inside. It felt amazing knowing he was so proud to be with me. Everyone said hi to us and we made way to the food table. Louis and I were both huge foodies. Being with him made me feel so good all the time. He ate a few different cookies and crisps, along with a few drinks. He took my hand again and we walked into his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and pinned me against the wall, then kissed me hard. I knew exactly what he was thinking, and I showed him I was thinking the same thing. Before long, we were in his bed.

After an hour of letting out our built up emotions, we got tired and cuddled up under the sheets. Louis was playing with my hair and kissing my neck and cheek. He kept whispering cute things to me in a sexy sleepy voice. His hair had gotten messy and mine had too. It was almost more attractive than his normal hair. He got up and put on some clothes. It made me upset.  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
"To get you some water. Are you hungry?"  
"Yeah, don't you have maids though?"  
"Yes. I don't want the maid in here and as your boyfriend its my job to take care of you. I'll be back with food and water."  
He walked out of the room. I loved how he called himself my boyfriend. The room smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. The room was only lit by candles. It was almost like he'd planned this. He probably had. I smiled at the thought of Louis doing all of this for me. He came back with a baked pasta, baked chicken, steamed veggies, ice cream, and water.  
"Louis, how much do you think I eat?"  
"I just want to make sure you're well taken care of. Besides, if there's something you don't want you know I'll eat it."  
We both laughed. He was so cute when he was trying to act normal. He reached over and kissed me. I grabbed the fork and started to eat. The food here was even better. I looked over after a while to see Louis asleep. I put the food next to me and cuddled up to him and fell asleep with him.


End file.
